Because we never know
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: après la mort de Speed rien n’est plus pareil mais il faut continuer et Calleigh est très présente pour Horatio, il soutient tout le monde mais qui le soutient à lui lorsque les choses vont mal ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Fanfiction, les experts: Miami**_

_**Because we never know **_

Auteur: CSISteph ou AbbyGibbs : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et blablabla. Vous connaissez la chanson depuis le temps n'est pas ?

**Spoilers : « Disparitions » **

**Résumé : **après la mort de Speed rien n'est plus pareil mais il faut continuer et Calleigh est très présente pour Horatio, il soutient tout le monde mais qui le soutient à lui lorsque les choses vont mal ?

**Note de l'auteur** : alors voilà, j'ai décidé de me lancer dans l'écriture de fics sur « CSI : Miami » qu'est ce que vous voulez que j'y fasse-moi quand j'aime quelque chose, il faut que je m'aventure dans l'écriture. Et comme je connais plusieurs personnes qui pensent que les experts de Miami ne sont pas très bons – Personnellement, je ne vois pas pourquoi de plus aucun ne donné un argument valable pour ne pas aimer – moi j'adore l'humanité et l'empathie qu'Horatio montre envers les victimes. Voilà à vous de voir si vous lisez ou non… si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne peux pas vous y obliger mais chacun mérite sa chance.

Feedbacks : et ben, je les adore – qui ne les aimerait pas ? Mais s'il vous plaît seulement si vous respectez mon travail parce que cela demande beaucoup de temps et d'énergie pour arriver à écrire une histoire. J'aime écrire et je ne permettrai plus jamais personne de m'en décourager plus jamais. Je n'ai aucun problème avec les lecteurs qui décident de ne pas aimer mais j'en ai avec ceux qui écrirent des mails irrespectueux tout simplement parce que la fin de va pas dans le sens dans lequel ils l'auraient souhaité. Si vous voulez me dire ce que j'aurais pû écrire mieux dans l'histoire, vous être toujours bienvenu pour me le faire savoir. Mais si tout ce qui vous intéresse c'est de vociférer garder le pour vous, d'accord ? Merci.

C'était finit. Tim Speedle, n'était plus. Il était mort en ayant sauvé la vie de son supérieur. Il avait comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas au moment où il était entré avec Horatio dans cette bijouterie.

Le Lt. Caine n'avait réagit qu'au moment où, il avait vu l'expression du visage de Speedle se modifier. Le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait et des coups de feu sifflaient dans la boutique de bijoux.

Speedle dégaina son arme, appuya sur la gâchette mais rien ne se produisit, il baissa les yeux une fraction de seconde, qu'une balle lui sectionna l'artère carotide. Un liquide rouge commença à se répandre rapidement sur le sol.

D'autres détonations résonnèrent… Horatio abattit un homme et se précipita ensuite auprès de son expert qui baignait à présent dans une marre de sang.

Quelques instants plus tard, il fermait les yeux à tout jamais.

Horatio Caine était assit sur le bord de son lit, la tête entre les mains.

Depuis la fin du service funèbre, les événements se bousculait dans sa tête : la terreur dans les yeux de Tim sachant qu'il allait mourir. Sa propre impuissance…

Il n'avait pu que le regarder mourir. Horatio n'avait laissé transparaître aucune émotion – enfin ce n'était pas tout à fait exact – car quiconque regardait ses yeux pouvait y déceler une immense tristesse.

Horatio Caine avait levé sur Calleigh Duquesne des yeux honteux. Horatio avait déjà sauvé et aidé tellement de gens et il avait été incapable de protéger un des siens.

Il ne pouvait s'empêché de penser qu'il était responsable de ce qui s'était passé.

Si seulement il avait avancé un peu plus loin dans la bijouterie, c'est lui qui aurait vu les malfrats, il aurait tiré et à l'heure qu'il est Tim Speedle serait toujours vivant. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Horatio Caine sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux et il ne chercha pas à les combattre….

Calleigh travaillait dans le labo balistique comme presque toujours, sauf qu'elle avait du mal à ce concentrer sur ce qu'elle avait à faire. Une de ces collège avait disparu et elle n'avait même pas encore été voir Horatio depuis l'enterrement.

Pourtant elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était de se rendre cher lui et de voir comment il allait. Lorsqu'elle avait pénétrée dans la bijouterie McColey et avait vue le corps de Tim baignant dans son sang son cœur s'était arrêté de battre pendant quelques instants.

Le monde s'était aussi également arrêté de tourner.

A suivre…

3


	2. Chapter 2

Mais le monde ne s'était pas seulement arrêté de tourner pour elle, mais aussi pour tous ses équipiers et pour Horatio. Il était toujours là pour tout le monde lorsque quelqu'un avait besoin de quelque chose.

Il s'occupait de la famille de son frère, Raymond, protégeant et s'occupant de sa belle-sœur et de son neveu, sans jamais rechigner ni se plaindre.

Calleigh se demandait souvent comment il faisait pour ne pas craquer. Parfois elle se demandait aussi comme elle arrivait à continuer… à voir sans cesse la cruauté humaine. Certains mobiles de crime étaient tellement absurdes. Cela faisait même peur de penser à quel point les gens tuent facilement de nos jours…

Et il ne faudrait sûrement pas longtemps avant qu'ils ne soient appelés sur une nouvelle scène de crime. Ça, c'était une évidence.

Horatio se tenait debout face à l'océan, laissant la brise souffler sur son visage, inspirant profondément. Il venait de perdre un des membres de son équipe, un ami.

Tout arrive pour une raison, mais qu'elle raison pouvait bien avoir la mort de Tim Speedle ? Elle était injuste. C'est la seule chose que le lieutenant Caine était capable de comprendre pour l'instant.

Tim Speedle était mort et il ne reviendrait jamais, et on ne pouvait revenir en arrière – si, il pouvait revenir en arrière mais uniquement dans sa tête et malheureusement ce qu'on imagine dans sa tête, on est bien souvent incapable de le reproduire dans la réalité et la mort est une chose définitive.

Horatio observait l'océan à travers ses lunettes de soleil, le flux et le reflux des vagues. Il s'accroupit et posa la main droite sur le sable, avant d'en prendre une poignée et de laisser les grains glisser entre ses doigts. Il regardait le sable couler de sa main en se disant que la vie n'était pas plus longue que cette poignée de minuscules grains, comme le temps qui passe : éphémère.

Certains diraient que le temps est éternel et d'autres qu'il n'est que chimère. Chaque minute qui passe est morte et est une minuscule avancée vers le dernier souffle de vie…

Eric Delko, lui, ne semblait pas réaliser réellement ce qui était arrivé. Il travaillait comme si rien ne s'était passé alors que son meilleur ami n'était plus, mais c'était sa façon à lui de gérer la douleur.

_Si on n'y pense pas et que l'on fait comme si rien ne s'était passé, peut-être que dans ce cas rien ne s'est vraiment produit._

Seulement, cela ne marche pas car on est toujours confronté à la réalité – elle finit toujours par vous frapper de plein fouet.

Ryan Wolfe n'était en rien responsable de la mort de son collègue mais il ne serait jamais lui. Eric savait qu'il était injuste envers le petit nouveau mais pour le moment il n'y pouvait rien, la douleur était trop vive, trop forte.

Il n'arrivait pas à accepter la mort de Tim Speedle – d'abord comment pouvait-on accepter la mort de qui que ce soit ? Ce n'était déjà pas évident mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de votre meilleur ami, c'était encore pire.

Mais quoi qu'il fasse à partir de maintenant, il devrait surmonter ça et continuer à aller de l'avant … ils devraient tous le faire.

Alexx Woods, elle, avait fait une des autopsies les plus difficiles de sa vie. Non pas que la cause du décès de Tim eut été difficile à déterminer, loin de là, mais bien à cause des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait. Elle ne se serait jamais imaginé devoir autopsier un de ses collègues et amis, et en plus il était si jeune.

Déjà qu'elle ne considérait aucune victime comme un numéro – les enfants étaient des cas difficiles car elle se demandait souvent pourquoi il avait fallu qu'ils meurent… et maintenant Tim…

Même si les secours étaient arrivés, le pauvre n'aurait eu aucune chance, la carotide avait été touchée. Les médecins avaient beau être compétents, ce n'était pas des dieux et ils avaient leurs limites,

Alexx s'intéressait aux morts parce qu'ils ne pouvaient plus parler même si parfois ils parlaient bien plus que les vivants. Ils ne cachent rien, ils ne le peuvent plus de tout manière. C'était plus facile que d'être confronté aux mensonges et à la tromperie des gens comme devait le gérer à longueur de journée Horatio, Calleigh et Eric. Elle ne pouvait pas encore parler au nom de Ryan car elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment.

La seule consolation qu'elle avait, c'était que Tim n'était pas mort seul, qu'Horatio avait été à ses côtés. Horatio, soupira-t-elle. Il aurait encore une nouvelle cicatrise sur le cœur…


	3. Chapter 3

Horatio se releva lentement et regarda le soleil se coucher pendant quelques instants… et l'inévitable se produisit. Horatio sentit son mobile vibrer sur sa hanche. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de prendre son téléphone.

Le nom de Tripp s'affichait sur le petit écran à cristaux liquides… c'était reparti, un nouveau meurtre, une nouvelle enquête…

Horatio gara son Hummer devant une maison assez grande dont la façade était peinte en blanc mais avait des airs de temples grecs. Il se demandait quel genre de personnes pouvaient bien vivre dans ce genre de maison mais ça, il savait qu'il le saurait assez rapidement.

Qu'est-ce que l'on a, Frank ?

Une jeune femme morte, retrouvée par une voisine, visiblement poignardée dans sa chambre. C'est le bazar là-dedans, Horatio. La maison a été mise à sac.

Une idée de ce que la voisine venait faire ?

Apparemment, elle venait comme tous les lundis pour boire une tasse de café et bavarder. D'après elle, elles s'entendaient très bien toutes les deux.

D'accord, et est-ce que la victime a un nom ?

Elizabeth Paige. D'après moi ce n'est qu'un simple cambriolage qui a malheureusement mal tourné.

Il n'y a pas de simple chose, Frank, lorsqu'il y a une victime, lui répondit Horatio en remettant ses lunettes de soleil.

Horatio examina l'intérieur de la maison avant de s'accroupir à côté d'Alexx qui était arrivée pendant qu'Horatio s'informait auprès de Tripp.

Il observa Alexx Woods pendant quelques instants et ensuite le cadavre de la jeune Elizabeth avant de demander :

Que nous raconte-t-elle ?

Un seul coup de couteau droit dans le cœur d'après mes premières estimations mais je vous en dirai plus après l'autopsie. Elle est encore jeune, Horatio. Qui a bien pu lui faire une chose pareille ?

C'est ce que nous allons découvrir, Alexx.

Calleigh et Eric arrivèrent également sur le lieu du crime et ils se mirent directement au travail : relevé d'empruntes et d'indices sur les lieux pour essayer de visualiser ce qui s'était passé.

Tout était en pagaille mais la porte d'entrée n'avait en aucune façon été forcée : Elizabeth Paige avait ouvert à son agresseur.

Calleigh Duquesne observa la scène de crime avec une lampe torche et collecta un bon nombre d'indices apparents mais cela ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'ils seraient tous concluants. Puis, son regard fut attiré par quelque chose ou plutôt par l'absence de quelque chose.

Calleigh regarda la fenêtre partiellement brisée et s'en approcha pour collecter des morceaux de verre. C'est en se baissant qu'elle s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait aucun débris sur le parquet. Tous les morceaux se trouvaient juste à l'extérieur.

Horatio ? Vous devriez venir voir.

Horatio s'approcha de sa collègue et s'accroupit auprès d'elle.

Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Je pense que l'on a voulu faire croire à un cambriolage. Regardez, les débris de verre sont à l'extérieur.

L'agresseur était dedans et non dehors au départ, observa-t-il à haute voix.

Exactement. Si c'était un cambrioleur, ou s'il avait un complice, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait attendu sagement dehors le temps que son acolyte vienne lui ouvrir, il aurait brisé la fenêtre et les morceaux de verre seraient tombés à l'intérieur…

Excellent, Calleigh, emmène tout ça au labo pour analyse, dit-il avant de se remettre debout et de repartir examiner une autre pièce.

Alors qu'il était sur le point d'atteindre sa destination, Calleigh l'appela. Horatio tourna la tête sans prendre la peine de se tourner complètement.

Horatio…

…

Non rien.

Leurs yeux se fixèrent cependant un long moment avant que chacun ne vaque à nouveau à ses occupations.

Le regard qu'il venait d'échanger avec Calleigh en avait bien plus dit que des milliers de mots ne le pourraient jamais.

Ils ressentaient tous deux la même chose face à la mort de leur collègue et ami : l'injustice, la tristesse, l'incompréhension, le besoin de réponses.

A suivre…

3


End file.
